A Place To Escape
by Il cuore di me
Summary: Bella and Edward both have their problems and meet in a meadow, helping each other heal.My first one shot. Please read and review! Would mean a lot to me :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction and I am really trying my best! I was a little disappointed that my first was not reviewed much and I understand that it is only one chapter but a little feedback would be really appreciated guys. This idea came to me whilst I was struggling to sleep last night and I just had to write it.**

**Age 17**

BPOV

I had to get away. I just cannot cope with my life anymore. Mum and Dad are constantly arguing and there is only so long I can hide away in my bedroom with my pillow to cover the sounds of their violent screaming. I was laying in the meadow, the place I came to escape the dramas of family life. It was a beautiful day in Forks, which was extremely unusual.

The golden sun reflected into the emerald grass which I was playing with between my fingers. A gentle breeze shook my hair, releasing the aroma of my strawberry shampoo into the atmosphere. Soon enough I became too relaxed, resting my eyes for two seconds and causing myself to drift off into an undisturbed and serene sleep. My dreams seemed to be the only place I could escape my problems and gather my thoughts, that was until I was rudely disturbed.

EPOV

I had to get away. I cannot take it anymore, the pressures of home and the expectation placed on me by my father, Carlisle. Carlisle wants me to be a doctor to carry on the "traditions" of the family, but I hate medicine, it's not my dream, it never had been. I want to be a musician, play the piano and make people content with the sounds of my creations. After yet another fight over the decision of my future, I threw on my coat and shoes, slammed the door and took my Volvo to the place I knew could heal my confused head, the meadow, but there was already somebody there. Somebody astoundingly beautiful.

**Age 18**

BPOV

I could not believe it has been a year. Today is mine and Edward's "meadow anniversary", but I suppose it is not a good thing. The problems in our lives still continue, but when we are together the struggles of home are thrown out of the window. Edward and I get along so well, you could say were best friends, but I wanted more than that. I want Edward to recognise me, recognise the love I have for him and accept me as his girlfriend. I laugh as I remember the day we met or rather disagreed.

Flashback

"_What are you doing here?", Edward asked, mystified by the appearance of a girl in his meadow. He had been visiting the meadow for over two years. He found it. It was his. _

"_I'm Bella", she replied in a sarcastic tone, already agitated how his impolite manner caused the two to start on an awkward tenor. "What am I doing here? Maybe I should ask you the same question Edward"._

_Edward was baffled, not only by her brave manner, but also by her beauty. Bella was stunning with her dark brown eyes that could pierce his own and long, luscious mahogany locks of hair that ran to the middle of her back. _

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Come on Edward, everyone knows who you are, the doctors son right?"_

"_Yeah", he replied dejectedly at the mention of the man that had caused his heartache. _

_The pair soon overcame their "issues" with another and agreed that the meadow could be shared by both of them. Bella and Edward visited each other regularly over the year, Bella was a shoulder for Edward to cry on and Bella often cried and poured her heart out to the boy whom six months ago, was practically unknown to her. _

**Age 19**

EPOV

Today was the day, that was what I decided whilst laying in bed last night struggling to sleep. All I could see when I shut my eyes was the beauty of Bella Swan and her stunning personality. It was harder for us to meet now as we both attended different colleges, I was at Dartmouth and Bella was at Seattle. We tried to reconnect once a month at our meadow and today we arranged to meet at one by the small pond that was situated on the outskirts of the meadow and I could not avoid my feelings anymore. "Shit" I thought.

I love her.

BPOV

The weather of Seattle had taken a turn for the worse. The sky was sheltered by a lining of black clouds, almost ebony in colour, holding the rain which would soon make its appearance. Edward was ten minutes late, but not that I minded, his warmth exuding smile can do that to you. We hugged awkwardly and he appeared jumpy. Had I done something wrong? However, the thoughts were soon pushed to the back of my mind as Edward reached out to place my hand in his own and pulled me along the plush grass towards a spot in the centre of our meadow.

We shared comfortable conversation for about fifteen minutes, recounting the events of our day and what we had planned for the weekend. Edward and I hardly saw each other with the unfortunate separation by our colleges. I missed him so much when I returned to Seattle. I missed his light laugh that eased the atmosphere, I missed his beautiful grin but what I missed most was how special he made me feel.

I was brought out of my revelry by an awkward cough from Edward. "What's wrong?"I asked.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you and please don't interrupt me. It's taken me almost two years to say this but I need to get this off my chest".

I was extremely worried. I had definitely done something to upset him. "Ok go ahead".

"I love you Bella", I gasped as those four words reached my delicate ears.

"There I said it", he sighed blissfully.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I mean why would you?-"but Edward was abruptly silenced by the response of my feelings via my lips. My first kiss. My first kiss with Edward.

His lips were sweet and soft and I am sure we could both feel the way in which our feelings were portrayed through the one touch of our lips. Regretfully, we both pulled away breathless, yet content.

**Age 20**

BPOV

Edward and I had been a couple now for a year and it was honestly the best year of my life. However, recently I have been having doubts. We hardly saw each other and phone calls were not satisfying my needs for Edward. I missed him so much.

Today was our monthly meeting in the meadow, usually a happy time, a time for us to reconnect. Little did Edward know that it just was not to be that way. Edward could do better than me, he could find a girl at Dartmouth whom he would see regularly, someone who could make him happy. This was not going to be easy.

Before I knew it, we were laying in the meadow, my head located on his strong, protective chest whilst he delicately and lovingly stroked my back. Edward could sense something was wrong and it brought tears to my eyes to think of the news I needed to deliver.

"Edward, I need to tell you something", my voice whispered, I was struggling to hear myself over the guilt I felt within. He did not reply and I took it as permission to continue.

"I don't think this is working. Our relationship I mean".

"What? What do you mean Bella? Of course it's working, I love you Bel", Edward replied with the words I instantly expected. I could not bear to raise my head and look into his heartbroken features.

"I love you too Edward, I'm sorry".

"How can you say you love me and leave me Bella? What is wrong? Is it me? Am I too clingy?"

"No, Edward it's me. I hardly see you and you can do so much better. I'm sorry Edward, so sorry and I don't mean to hurt you".

"Well congratulations Bella, you have. I'll miss you, you know that?" he spoke softly.

"I'll miss you too Edward", I said whilst rising from my position in the meadow. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek I left him sitting in the meadow. Our place of happiness was no longer.

EPOV

"Goodbye my love", I whispered, praying that one day she will return to me.

**Please review!! I might continue if I get a response lol I don't feel it's quite finished yet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to start by saying a massive thankyou to everyone that reviewed and visited my story, you made me a very very happy girl! xD**

**So a few asked to continue and I couldn't resist so I'm thinking of making this a short story now. What do you think? It will probably end up being 4 or 5 chapters by the end. Here's the next one.. oh and review at the end please **

**Age 24**

BPOV

It had been four years since I last saw Edward, and to say it was hard was an understatement. I got through college but I was living my life in a dream without him. I had to keep reminding myself that it was for the best, it was the only way I could temporarily fix my broken heart.

Alice Brandon, my best friend was also trying to heal it too by setting me up on numerous blind dates. I did not mind the dates at first, but bloody hell by the end I was going stir crazy. All they seemed to be interested in were my breasts and how far it was to my apartment. I'm sure you can picture how those dates ended.

Yep. Not good.

I must be mad, but today I agreed to one more and I meant it. This was the final one and after tonight I would resign myself to being permanently single and dreaming of a future of retirement and sixty cats for company.

"Bellaaaa..", called that annoying little pixie, Alice.

"I'm here to get you ready for your date".

Did I also forget to mention that I was forced into makeovers every single time too? Not that I minded really, she usually did a good job and claimed that I had "natural beauty". I did not believe her though, I just nodded my head, muttered a simple thanks of my gratitude before stumbling out of the door in yet another pair of injury inducing heels.

My last date was outside a beautiful French restaurant called "La belle femme". It seemed pretty impressive; maybe this date was going to be a positive one. Not two minutes later I was greeted by my date, Mike. Mike wasn't too bad looking; he had something good going for him.

"Good evening Bella", he stated, placing a soft kiss on my hand. Not that this gesture wasn't romantic, it was, but it just did not feel right. I replied politely and followed his lead into the restaurant where the peaceful sounds of French music filled the room emitting to the dimmed lights of the restaurant.

"Reservations for Newton" Mike told the employee located near the door.

"Certainly, this way" the lady smiled and led myself and Mike to our table located towards the back of the room, equalling optimum privacy. I stood waiting for Mike to pull out my chair for me but he proceeded to sit himself down.

I guess only Edward did that for me.

"Your server will be with you soon. Enjoy your night".

"So Belly" Mike said starting our conversation.

Belly? Is he being serious?

"It's Bella".

"Oh right, sorry. What is it you do for a living?"

"I am a journalist for the Seattle Times. It pays well and I just love writing. What about you Mike?" I asked.

"I'm a dentist and I must say you have a smashing pair of pearly whites", grinned Mike, earning a despairing sigh from me. Where does Alice find these idiots? My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of our waiter.

The food was exquisite which certainly made up for the lack of fascinating conversation and rude table manners of Muck, I mean Mike, from the other side of the table. Soon enough, we finished our meals, Mike paid the bill and we exited into the cold weather outside. Our breath could be witnessed swirling around our bodies, fixed to the pavement below our feet.

"So, thanks for tonight Mike. It was great" I told him, whilst trying to make a swift exit to my apartment, which was luckily only a ten minute walk away.

"Bella, wait" he called, grabbing my arms to spin me around and place his chapped, dry lips to mine. I tried to push him away but he was a strong man, eventually he let me go, providing a wide grin from obviously being proud of his actions.

"Look Mike I'm sorry but I just don't like you in that way".

"What?", Mike sighed disappointed by my words. "We could be a great couple Belly, I mean Bella".

"Sorry Mike". And with those two words I walked away waiting for the tears to fill my eyes. I had regretfully signed myself away to a life of singlehood and it was my entire fault. Edward and I could have worked if I was not so stupid!

A sob broke free from me as I tried to wipe away the salty tears that were falling down my cheeks, no doubt causing black stains also. I was too carried away by my stupid insecurities when I ran into somebody's strong chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled before taking a look up to the victim of my actions.

"Edward is that you?"

"Bella?" he replied.

**Age 24**

EPOV

I was sick to the heavens of these blind dates my friend Jasper kept setting me up on. He needed to stop playing cupid and look for his own girlfriend. Every date was a disaster and none of them compared to her. Bella. I found it hard just saying her name, it just brought back the memories of her beautiful face and the amazing times we shared together. I was now a successful composer, creating music for various television programmes and advertisements and boy did they pay well.

I was returning to my apartment from another disastrous date with a bimbo called Lauren at a local Italian eatery when somebody bumped into me. I immediately recognised her voice. It couldn't be, not after all these years.

"Edward, is that you?" she asked me, her voice still as beautiful to my ears after all these years.

"It's me Bella. What's wrong? Has somebody hurt you?".

"No of course not, just another bad date that's all". I couldn't help but chuckle at the similarities in our situation.

"Me too" I replied earning myself the gorgeous sound of her laugh.

She had her hair down in beautiful curls that framed her delicate face. A figure-hugging blue dress complimented her porcelain complexion and pleased my tired eyes.

"You must be freezing", I stated, "Do you want to come back to my apartment? It's not far I promise".

"That would be great Edward thanks. That's not unless it's a bother".

"Of course not, anything for you my Bella".

We somehow managed to catch up on the majority of the last four years of our lives during the twenty minute walk. Bella was now a successful journalist and absolutely and positively single. Please God; please say this is a sign.

The warmth of my apartment swiftly soothed our previously cold bodies but no sooner than I had closed the front door my lips were greeted with those of Bella. They were soft and comforting just like I remembered all those years ago.

"I love you, I'm sorry", she whispered.

"I love you too Belly" I replied as Bella giggled uncontrollably. It was great to have my love back.

**Hope you like it! ICDM x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Age 25**

EPOV

Bella and I had been happily dating for a year now and living together for eight of those months. Some people may say we rushed living together, but I knew I could not go one minute without her by my side.

Tomorrow night was our official anniversary of the night we kissed in my apartment. The weather outside was cold but I can assure you Bella and I kept ourselves warm that night. That was also the first time we made love, and we could not get enough of each other. Bella's body was beautiful, insatiable, every positive adjective I could think of.

I have planned a special date for us in our meadow and Alice has been the perfect participant in my plans. I think her brand new happiness has come from her newfound relationship with Jasper. One double date between the four of us and they were inseparable and it was easy to see how happy they made each other.

I have provided Alice with strict instructions to bring Bella to our meadow blindfolded where she will meet me and hopefully she'll love it. I hope so. I don't know what I would do otherwise. The ring you ask? Well it's a family heirloom. I know how Bella hates me spending money on her and this cost me nothing, only a little pleading on my part to Esme, but it was soon settled. Isabella Cullen.

BPOV

Edward is up to something, I am sure of it. Of course I know what the day is, but he is acting really strange and has been agitated all day. Maybe it's just work. Edward and I are currently lying together on the sofa watching a romantic movie to compliment our day after enjoying a beautiful meal which he surprisingly cooked and didn't burn; I was very impressed.

The sound of Edward's ringtone soon brings our attention away from the television and I wonder who could be ringing at 8pm on a Friday night.

"Bella I am so sorry, it's work. They want me to go in and just check over some contracts. You don't mind do you?"Edward informs me.

Of course I do, it's our anniversary.

"No babe that's fine. Just hurry back okay?" I say sadly. He nods, placing a soft kiss to my temple and leaves me here alone on Friday night, our anniversary night.

APOV-(**my first I'm very excited!)**

Aaaaaaaaah! I could practically scream right now. Oh wait I am. Tonight I am playing Fairy Godmother to Edward's proposal to Bella and I have been working so hard to pull this off. She better ask me to be maid of honour!

After receiving the "go ahead" text from Edward, I drive to their apartment and let myself in with my key-I'm not a burglar you know! I soon find Bella sitting on the sofa draped in a blanket, starting glumly at the TV screen.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?"

"Oh Alice, thank God you are here", she sighs exasperatedly at me. Her emotions also make me want to tell her the plan. Almost.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward's had to work tonight. On our anniversary of all nights! I cannot believe it. He's been acting weird all day. Oh my God, maybe there's somebody else. There's somebody else isn't there Alice? Why have I not noticed this before?" she rambles slightly resembling me during a sale at the local fashion store.

"STOP!", I scream at Bella. "Of course there is nobody else Bella, are you mad?"

"Just a bit" she giggles.

"Come on, Edward rang while he was leaving and has left me strict instructions to entertain you until he returns and no buts missy!".

"Fine, can we go out I'm bored?" she questions me.

_15 minutes later_

"Alice!" Bella hisses at me. "Where are we going? And why the hell did I let you blindfold me?"

"I have no answer for that one my dear Bella".

As we reach our destination, I direct an unsure Bella to the meadow and leave her in Edward's hands.

Great job Alice, I tell myself.

EPOV

I've been going mad here waiting for Bella to arrive. I am so scared she will say no and we will be back to square one.

After half an hour of pure torture, Alice arrives with Bella attached to her arm. I say a silent thank you to Alice and remove the blindfold from Bella's eyes and her features were soon replaced by shock.

"Edward?" she shouts, throwing herself at me.

"It's me Bella, happy anniversary".

"I thought you were at work and the whole time you were here, doing this? You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Yeah I know, I just don't like to brag" I reply, earning myself a light smack on the arm for my awful humour.

I take Bella's soft hand and pull her towards the rug I have delicately placed in the centre of our second home.

"Edward it's beautiful, I cannot believe you did this!". Bella's eyes are drawn towards the white fairy lights adorning the trees. The night is warm and the stars are out in full force tonight, providing extra splendour for our anniversary.

As we enjoy a few snacks and gaze up at the stars bursting across the night sky, I cannot wait any longer to ask Bella to be my wife. I reach into my back pocket, pulling out the velvet box, before kneeling in front of the most beautiful woman in my life.

Bella turns to work out what I am doing on my knee and the action soon registers.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful person and I cannot go a day without you in my life. You are also the most important person to me and you always will be that's if you'll have me. So what I'm trying to say is, Bella, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screams, knocking me onto my back whilst placing numerous kisses on my lips. "Of course I'll be your wife Edward".


End file.
